


Your web (I'm caught)

by Snowgem33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Uchiha Shisui, Consensual Mind Control, Cousin Incest, Creampie, It's Shisui's jutsu (he can do as he pleases with it), Loss of Virginity, M/M, This is not what Kotoamtsukami is for boys, Uchiha Shisui Lives, discussions of voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgem33/pseuds/Snowgem33
Summary: If you had told Shisui when he was younger that he would be the one to deflower his younger cousin, he would've shrugged and replied with a 'perhaps'.It wasn't like it was impossible; incestuous relationships were still somewhat common amongst the Uchiha, more common than any other Clan except maybe the Hyuuga. Although, he would've thought Sasuke would be more likely to go to Itachi for something like that.Out of all scenarios he would've come up with for why it was him and not Itachi, this would never have crossed his mind.





	Your web (I'm caught)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Poison' by Alice Cooper/Groove Coverage.  
> Disclaimer: the author in no way, shape or form is trying to present this as an accurate depiction of consenual non-consent. Reader discretion is advised.

_"Take advantage of me or don't," the words were accompanied by a complacent smirk, "It's not like I'll be in a position to deny you."_

Sasuke looks good like this; bouncing on Shisui's cock, moaning unabashedly with his face flushed, his eyes glazed over, drool dripping down his chin. He  _feels even better_ than he looks, having a tightness Shisui can only attribute to being a virgin.

 _Well,_ he thinks as he tightens his grip on his younger cousin's hips to the point that the other will surely have bruises,  _not anymore._

He begins thrusting into Sasuke at a more brutal pace, pride and satisfaction swelling in him. The sound his partner makes is nearly  _inhuman,_ which only encourages Shisui.

Shisui shoots Sasuke a splenetic smirk. Sasuke whimpers in response, closing his eyes. The elder Uchiha relocates his left hand from the hip to his partner's chin, gripping it harshly, which prompts another whimper.

He uses his grip to pull Sasuke down enough that he can he easily whisper into his ear.

"Your so easy, aren't you?" Shisui accuses, soft tone counterpoising the vileness of his words,"All they'd have to do is ask and you'd be on your back with your legs spread."

Sasuke makes a noise that is equal parts pleasure and denial, trembling slightly. He has yet to reopen his eyes.

"Oh?" Shisui chuckles, sadistically amused, "You weren't gracing Orochimaru's bed at his beck and call?"

Sasuke attempts to form another denial but a purposeful thrust has him forgetting about doing any such thing.

Shisui knows for a fact that his accusations are untrue. Despite all the rumors, Orochimaru is no pedophile. From what Sasori was able to glean from Kabuto, the snake only took romantic and sexual interest in him after he was over twenty. Besides, the memories Shisui implanted in Sasuke showcase himself as Sasuke's first and only  _everything_.

For a while, no words pass between them, the only sounds to grace the room being skin meeting skin and lewd moans. But eventually they both neared climax.

"I'm going to come inside of you, Sasuke-kun," Shisui warns," and when I do your going to love it, aren't you?"

"Y-yes! I want it! D-d-deep inside of me!" Sasuke sobbed, trembling more pronounced than before.

His earnestness causes Shisui to curse. No virgin should be this alluring, fake memories or not.

"Beg for it." he orders.

"Please cum inside me! I want it  _so badly_! Please!" Sasuke pleads.

Shisui smirks again but it's half-hearted at best. " _Hm,_ then I will. But you have to cum for me first, okay  _Sasuke-kun_?"

Sasuke whimpers and nods in response. It doesn't take that much longer until he does so, back arching beautifully with a strangled cry.

He clenches around Shisui's cock as he does, prompting the older Uchiha to curse again. He thrusts into Sasuke a few more times and then buries himself deep inside, filling him with his seed.

For a few moments they're still, chests heaving as they pant to fill their lungs with desperately needed air. Then Shisui pulls out and releases Sasuke's hips. Sasuke pitches forward into his chest.

"Oof!" Shisui groans as they collide, "You're trying to take my breath away again so soon after I got it back?  _Little minx_."

Sasuke only replies with a long tired moan as he nuzzles Shisui's neck.

Shisui smiles, reaching up to run a hand through his younger cousin's hair soothingly. "Sleep, Sasuke-kun. I'll be here to take care of you when you wake up." he assures.

The sound Sasuke makes is equal parts pleased and tired. Shortly after, he's sound asleep.

Shisui chuckles. "Nighty-night, little cousin." he whispers, pressing a kiss to Sasuke's temple. 

If you had told Shisui when he was younger that he would be the one to deflower his younger cousin, he would've shrugged and replied with a 'perhaps'. Itwasn't like it was impossible; incestuous relationships were still somewhat common amongst the Uchiha, more common than any other Clan except maybe the Hyuuga. Although, he would've thought Sasuke would be more likely to go to Itachi for that something like that. Out of all the scenarios he would've come up with for why it was him and not Itachi, this would never have crossed his mind.

A deliberate knock on the door draws him out of his thoughts.  _"Are you done defiling my younger brother?_ " comes Itachi's monotonous query.

Shisui huffs at the phrasing, but he isn't concerned about Itachi being displeased with him. His older cousin had already been pissed off when he told Sasuke the truth to encourage him to agree to 'help' the Akatsuki spy on Orochimaru; if he were really upset about Shisui deflowering Sasuke, he'd have barged in during the act.

"You can come in." he responds, voice slightly hoarse from his previous activities.

 _Though I don't think either of would've minded if you had decided to watch us_ , he thinks, but knows better than to say out loud  _just yet_.

Itachi gives no reply, the only sound signifying his entrance is the creak of the door opening. He doesn't bother shutting the door behind himself, instead quietly padding over to the bedside. Instead of sitting on the bed or attempting to join to lay down, Itachi simply stared at them. His face was blank but his onyx eyes glittered with an emotion that Shisui couldn't decifer despite having spent years at Itachi's side. Shisui gulps. Maybe Itachi actually was upset?

Itachi raises a hand but instead of harshly grabbing or hurting he merely brushed a few sweaty locks of hair out of his brother's face. Sasuke makes an unintelligible noise and nuzzles Shisui's neck again. In spite of himself, Shisui blushes.

Itachi's expression softens, eyes becoming half-lidded, mouth curling into a small, amused smirk. "You two look like you had  _fun_." he teases in a soft tone.

Shisui feels his face get warmer. "It would've been more fun if you had joined us." he shoots back.

Itachi's face hardens in an instance. "We agreed it–" he starts.

"No, you decided. Sasuke consented to being used to whatever degree we felt necessary– even if it wasn't actually necessary." After a few moments of silence it becomes clear that Itachi isn't going to reply. Shisui sighs. "Look, I know you and Sasuke still have issues to work through. Everyone would after that many years of deceit. But he wouldn't hand you an opportunity to bend himself to your absolute will if he weren't willing to work through it. The least you can do is honor that." he states.

"Perhaps," Itachi replies softly.

Shisui rolls his eyes but doesn't bother trying to argue more. He's far too tired right now; this can be saved for when he has more energy to put up with his cousin's complexes. Instead, he awkwardly reaches over Sasuke and pats the empty part of the bed. "Will you at least join us for some rest?" he prompts.

His reply comes in the form of Itachi taking off his Akatsuki cloak and carelessly tossing in a random direction and walking around to the other side of the bed. The bed barely has room for Sasuke and Shisui on their own so when Itachi lays down his side is closely pressed against Sasuke's back.

"If we overheat, I'm leaving you to his mercy." his older cousin informs him.

Shisui smirks back. "And this time you'll watch?" he teases.

Unlike himself, Itachi has no issues reaching over Sasuke at all, evidenced by the way he easily swats Shisui over the head with a scowl which deepens when Shisui laughs.

"Okay, okay! Sasuke was curious earlier if we've ever had sex; how about we let him watch us as repayment?" he suggests, only half joking.

The way Itachi's eyes go half-lidded tells Shisui all he needs to know of his opinion on that.


End file.
